Call Me Beautiful
by namelessfreak
Summary: Albert shows up unexpectedly at a party and tries to annoy Irving once again.


Call Me Beautiful

For a while, things seem to be fine after I stood up to Irving's brother, Albert. Irving has been a lot happier, more relaxed lately. I think his brother has been leaving him alone, as I haven't seen him since. I bet he is so upset, that he's still getting over the fact that I totally defeated him, but little do I know that he would try to make fun of Irving yet again. Anyways, as usual, I visit my friends.

"Hi guys" I greeted, finding the stepbrothers, along with Isabella and Irving. In front of them, I see several cardboard boxes.

"Hi Jolie" said Phineas, "We're going to fuse our nervous systems with Dad's laptop and surf the web, using only our cerebral cortexes."

"So that explains what's in these boxes." I said, "Sounds cool."

We begin putting on strange, metallic gear, including an object that Phineas said would fuse with our spinal cords. We explore the online world without even leaving the backyard. It feels so amazing, it's like we have become part of the computer, which is technically true because of the gear we're wearing. We even race on incoming messages that travel incredibly fast, even faster than a rollercoaster, I am surprised our skin and clothes don't tear off on the ride. Eventually, we take our gear off, and it's almost dark.

"That was so fun!" I said, "Why didn't you think of this before?"

"Actually, we were going to do this earlier" replied Phineas, "But Baljeet and Buford showed up dressed like vegetable samosas, and we got the idea of doing a parade float, celebrating the unification of the Tri-State Area."

"Wow you sure seem to get ideas quickly, don't you?" I said.

"Yeah, I guess so." said Phineas.

"Anyways, I have to go." I said, "I have to go to some fancy party my parents have been invited to, but I can bring friends if I want."

"In that case, why don't we all go together?" suggested Phineas, "What do you say guys?"

Ferb, Isabella, Irving, and I all agree. I tell them to get ready and meet me at my house. Thankfully, I get home just in time to avoid my parents' overly concerned questions and get ready. The doorbell rings, and suddenly, I see a laser shooting down on something outside.

"Hey, you made it!" I said, as I open the door to see all four of my friends standing there.

Suddenly, I notice Isabella and I are not the only one wearing fancy dresses. Phineas is wearing a red one with tiers on the bottom, Ferb in a similar one to Phineas's except in a sleeveless purple, Isabella in a pink one with a bowtie, and Irving in a blue one with a white collar and high heels.

"Um… guys?" I said, confused, "Any particular reason you're wearing dresses?"

"We don't know." replied Phineas, "We just arrived at your doorstep, and suddenly, our outfits turned to these dresses. Speaking of which, they look oddly familiar."

"Yeah" agreed Isabella, "I think these the same dresses we had on the time you created that video game."

"Yeah, but we weren't playing any video games today." said a confused Phineas, "Maybe it wasn't part of the game, after all."

"Well, we could go change." suggested an embarrassed Ferb.

"Actually, you won't have time." I replied, "The party's going to start in just a few minutes. We have to go now."

With that, the five of us quickly get into my parents' car and head to the party. My parents give a few strange looks at Phineas, Ferb, and Irving, but do not say anything.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe I'm going to a party for the first time!" squealed Irving.

"Your first party?" asked Isabella, "You've never been invited to a party before, haven't you?"

"No one ever invited me to birthday parties and stuff 'cause they thought I was too weird." replied Irving, "But now I'm so happy you guys are my friends!"

We finally arrive at the party, and for a little while, we have fun. Isabella dances with Phineas, while I dance with Ferb. Apparently, Irving has no idea how to dance, as he stands in the corner while watching the rest of us dance. I feel sorry for him, so when I finish my dance with Ferb, I go and talk to him.

"So are you having fun, Irving?" I asked him.

"Well, actually, Jolie" replied Irving, "I've never danced before, and no one's asked to dance with me. I think it's 'cause of this dress."

"What are you talking about?" I said, "You look so pretty."

"Oh stop it. It's so embarrassing." said Irving, blushing, "What if my brother sees me?"

"Well, it's not like he's at this exact same party right now, too." I reassured, "He's probably too upset to come out of the house, let alone see you like this."

Suddenly, we hear footsteps and a familiar deep voice in our direction. Sure enough, Albert is standing right there, in front of us.

"Nice outfit, Irving." Albert teased, "Did your lanky friend force you to play dress-up with her?"

"No." replied Irving, annoyed, "What are you doing here, Albert?"

"Yeah, aren't you still crying over your little defeat?" I teased.

"Very funny." Albert said, sarcastically.

"Now little brother" he continued, proceeding to take Irving's picture, "Smile for the camera…"

Angry at what I am seeing, I block Albert by standing in front of Irving when he tries to take Irving's picture.

"Get out of my way, lanky little girl!" Albert said and pushes me out of the way. I try to stop him, but I am too late.

"Now the whole world's going to see how ridiculous you look!" said Albert.

"I'm sorry, Irving." I said.

Another laser fires down nearby, this time, shooting Albert. In just a few seconds, he is wearing a "nerdy" dress the color of the shirt he normally wears, complete with bows and suspenders. Again, I am confused as to how a laser beam could shoot a dress on somebody, but I just go with it.

"Now who looks ridiculous?" teased Irving, holding his camera up, "This is definitely one thing not related to Phineas and Ferb that I have to document."

"That's a good look for you, Albert." I teased.

With that, we both take his picture, which of course, he is not too happy with. Just then, Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella come.

"That was so much fun, Jolie!" said Isabella, "Thanks for inviting us!"

"Yeah it was awesome!" said Phineas.

"Hey Albert." he said, "Cool outfit, there."


End file.
